Proshai, Livushka
" " is the 2nd episode of Season 3 of the HBO original series The Sopranos. It is the 28th overall episode in the series. It was written by David Chase, directed by Tim Van Patten and originally aired on March 4, 2001. The episode reflected the real-life passing away of Nancy Marchand. episode cast * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti * Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr. * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * Jamie-Lynn Sigler as Meadow Soprano * Drea de Matteo as Adriana La Cerva * Aida Turturro as Janice Soprano * John Ventimiglia as Artie Bucco * Federico Castelluccio as Furio Giunta * Steven R. Schirripa as Bobby Baccalieri * Robert Funaro as Eugene Pontecorvo * Katherine Narducci as Charmaine Bucco * with Nancy Marchand as Livia Soprano * and Joe Pantoliano as Ralph Cifaretto Guest starring * Jerry Adler as Hesh Rabkin Also guest starring * Peter Riegert as Assemblyman Zellman * Tom Aldredge as Hugh DeAngelis * Suzanne Shepherd as Mary DeAngelis * Alla Kliouka as Svetlana Kirilenko * Vincent Curatola as Johnny Sack * John Fiore as Gigi Cestone * Joseph R. Gannascoli as Vito Spatafore * Dan Grimaldi as Patsy Parisi * George Loros as Raymond Curto * Richard Maldone as Albert Barese * Vincent Pastore as Pussy Bonpensiero * Gregalan Williams as Reverend James, Jr. * Patrick Tully as Noah Tannenbaum * Nicole Burdette as Barbara Giglione * Ralph Lucarelli as Cozzarelli * Peter McRobbie as Father Felix * Sharon Angela as Rosalie Aprile * Jason Cerbone as Jackie Aprile, Jr. * Tim Gallin as Joseph Zachary * Marcia Haufrecht as Fanny * Maureen Van Zandt as Gabriella Dante * Vito Antuofermo as Bobby Zanone * Dimitri de Fresco as Young Man * Marie Donato as 2 to 5 / 7 to 9 * Katalin Pota as Lilliana Wosilius * Ed Vassallo as Tom Giglione * Gary Evans as FBI Tech #2 * Frank Pando as Agent Grasso * Carlos Lopez as FBI Tech * Michael Strano as FBI Agent Episode recap Tony notices an article about a mob conflict involving his sanitation company in his morning paper. Later, he greets Meadow and her friend from college, Noah Tannenbaum. Tony and Noah initially get along and make small talk about film history, including Tony's favorite film The Public Enemy. Unfortunately, after Meadow leaves the room and Noah mentions that he is half Jewish and half black, Tony hurls racial slurs and warns him to stay away from his daughter. After Noah storms out of the house, Tony goes to the kitchen and sees a box of Uncle Ben's Rice, triggering a panic attack. Tony visits his mother Livia, in an attempt to set things straight and warn her not to talk to the FBI. Her new aide, Svetlana, tells Tony that she is making Livia fill out baby journals that Carmela bought when the children were born. Tony is furious when he realizes Livia has never touched them, and tells her to do what she wants regarding his upcoming trial and leave him alone. Later that evening, Meadow confronts Tony about Noah's standoffish behavior. After smoking a cigar outside, he is met by Carmela, Meadow, and A.J., who inform him that Livia has died in her sleep. As people begin to gather at the Soprano residence, Tony's sister Barbara informs him that Janice will not be in attendance. He furiously calls her in Seattle and demands she be on the next plane to New Jersey. Ralphie Cifaretto, a member of Richie's crew, arrives at Tony's house along with Patsy, Vito Spatafore, Gigi Cestone, and Albert Barese. Tony confronts Ralphie and Albert about the escalating sanitation dispute. Ralphie says "his crew" is in line for a business contract, and that he has been acting as their capo. Tony warns him that he will be a capo only at his behest, and orders Ralphie and Albert to end their conflict. Despite this, Ralphie and his associates later attack a man with baseball bats for interfering in his garbage business. At the funeral home, Janice insists that Livia be given a lavish funeral despite it not being in accordance with her mother's wishes. Later, she breaks into Livia's house, but scrambles when Tony unexpectedly arrives. They briefly admire a picture of a young Livia to be used at the service. Janice laments that the only mementos she kept of her children belong to Tony. Livia's wake is attended by Adriana, Christopher Moltisanti, Furio Giunta, Silvio Dante, and Ray Curto, who is revealed to be wearing a wire for the FBI. The next day, after Livia's burial, Janice demands that Svetlana give back Livia's LP record collection, even though Livia gave the records to her before her death. Svetlana refuses. Janice corrals everyone into a room to conduct a remembrance, against Tony's wishes. She plays Livia's favorite song, then calls on people in the room to speak their mind about Livia. Caving to Janice's pressure, Livia is eulogized by Hesh Rabkin, her friend Fanny, and an intoxicated Chris. Meanwhile, Tony backs out of the room and goes outside, where he is confronted by an angry and drunk Artie Bucco, who remembers Livia telling him about Tony's torching of the Vesuvio. Artie goes inside and threatens to tell everyone about it, but a drunk Carmela interrupts him by saying that the eulogies are a "crock of shit". She says Livia was highly dysfunctional and did not want a funeral because she thought no one would come. Everyone else in the room seem to agree with Carmela. Afterwards, Tony sits in front of the television with a glass of liquor and watches a scene from The Public Enemy featuring the main character's mother joyfully preparing her home for her son's arrival from the hospital. Tony gets teary. Trivia *Tony's scene with Livia involved all CGI on her side, with just a silent body double sat in front of James Gandolfini. *The title comes from the Russian toast, offered by Svetlana Kirilenko. *There is a scene at Livias wake at the sopranos house, when Pussy suddenly appears in a mirror Category:The Sopranos episodes Category:Season three episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 3